1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a delivery valve device for a fluid compressor, particularly a refrigerant compressor.
2. Related Art
In known fluid compressors, a valve plate is provided to allow fluid in toward a compressor system proper (cylinder and piston) and to allow the compressed fluid to be delivered, this being through passages in the plate which are closed variously by inlet and delivery valves.
The delivery valve is a sensitive part of the system because, as a result of the differential pressures, it is subjected to high loadings and is one of the important factors in the level of noise generated by the compressor. What happens is that the opening and closure of the valves results, particularly in the case of the delivery valve, in bounce and flutter with metal-to-metal contact, generating noise. Furthermore, the known valve devices generally use a valve plate with a flat surface onto which the valve needs to be fixed without being able to rotate, and held in position by pins or rivets. Because of the drillings needed, the various parts are weakened. Furthermore, the cost of manufacturing and assembling them is greater.
The object of the invention is to remedy these various drawbacks by limiting the impacts due to the delivery valve and by simplifying its manufacture while at the same time increasing the-robustness of the assembly, by eliminating the fixing rivets or other pins.
According to the invention, there is therefore provided a delivery valve device for a fluid compressor, particularly a refrigerant compressor, of the type comprising a valve plate, pierced with at least one fluid delivery passage, a delivery valve closing said passage on the downstream side in the direction in which the fluid is delivered, a spring keeping the delivery valve against the valve plate and a stop limiting the movements of the valve and applying stress to said spring, said device being characterized in that said delivery valve consists of a flat elastic leaf, in that said spring consists of a curved spring leaf pressing said valve against the valve plate at regions near the two ends of the valve, and in that said valve plate comprises an inset housing surrounding said delivery passage, for accommodating said valve and said spring and preventing them from rotating, said housing being of a shape tailored to the shapes of the valve and of the spring.
By virtue of this device, the delivery valve is kept constantly in contact with the valve plate on which it slides. In addition, no drillings are required for holding the various parts.